User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish
The little ginger queen limped out of the nursery, yet she wasn't alone. Her expecting sister, Forgottenflight followed, amber gaze wide as she skimmed camp quickly. Upon the ginger queen's pelt were numerous fresh cuts and as did Forgottenflight- the timid she carry her own. Yet the two seemed to both hold a cut- across their muzzles, just above their noses. At first glance it wouldve seemed that Destinyfang had been the attacker- it was something she'd do. However, Forgottenflight wouldn't have fought back, let alone get close enough to give her stronger sibling wounds.. Either way, the two went their seperate ways, Destinyfang simply stalking over to the shadows with her usual grumble, and Forgottenflight sitting on her own, head held low as she did so. The little black and white she didn't seem to be taking the 'attack'- if that what it was, all too well. The she lowered her head, placing them inbetween her little black and white paws, her tail curled around her swollen belly. And she just seemed to stay like that, ears drooping slowly. Destinyfang however.. Watched her sister, rolling her emerald gaze, before swiftly making a move on cleaning her wounds with a little huff. Things didn't seem to add up.. Especially since in the twoleg place, another two certain cats would have matching wounds- across their muzzle's at least "Eh? Yeah.. Fine." She mumbled, giving a little huff as she sat down, resting her chin on his chest lightly. "Why?" She mumbled, playing the 'clueless' card. Alyssumkit frowned,shaking her head."...You're hurt Mom.." "Eh.. I'm always hurt.. Big deal." She mumbled as she rose her head slowly, offering a small smile to the kit. She didn't really care anymore.. Ears twitching, the she gave a grunt, rubbing the cut on her muzzle. "Hue.. I don't think that will be a good idea." She chuckled weakly, her ears twitching as she looked down to the kit, sighing quietly. Ugh.. Caro's stupid.. Forgottenflight's stupid.. Mum and Dad are stupid.. "...You're welcome Mommy."She meowed, before thinking. She got up, and scampered to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a vole,before scampering back."Here.."She squeaked, setting it down. The queen rose a brow slowly, watching the kit.* "now it looks like I've made you my servent.." She sighed quietly as she shook her head lightly. "Only cuts, they- he didn't hurt me that bad." She huffed quietly, as little wounds dotted her pelt. Her gaze then fell on Shiversight with a small grunt. "Attacked." She meowed rather simply, ears twitching. shiversightcould barely be seen as it loomed near the entrance to the camp, soon trotting in with no prey, he'd been out in the morning for different business, and came back, leaf still wrapped over muzzle, which was thankful as his hues soon darted to Destinyfang and Alyssumkit. "Good afternoon." he mewed with a nod, his gaze narrowed slightly "What happened to you?" he asked Alyssumkitlooked to Shiversight, and purred softly, gently nuzzling her father. shiversightsmiled lightly as his gaze swept over Alyssumkit, the smile faltering into a small frown. ''I don't believe that this was a mistake... surely they would've known Destinyfang and attacked her out of anger towards something she did, unless she provoked them with that temper ''"'He'? Whom is this 'he'?" shiversight thought for a second, ''she never told me about her father, I suppose neither have I.... but that's different or is it exactly the same. Her mother is always at the center of the problems and hence she was the only one he truly heard about; but if her father was dead the how did she meet him, unless... '', Shiversight gently petted Alyssumkit for a second, thinking to himself, "Am I correct in believing that he's dead?" he asked, quietly so as not to be heard by Alyssumkit "Eh, fortunately, unfortunately, however you look at it, yep." destinyfang meowed, shrugging lightly, as if it was no big deal. There again, it wasn't. It had been something she had done numerous times, but not with the rest of her siblings.. Or her mother there. alyssumkitsettled down besides her parents,chewing on a leaf. shiversightnodded for a second "So he's dead and you saw him; and i'm guessing that he wasn't a nice cat... Right... right...right." he mewed, voice slowing down a little, both paws rubbing his temples steadily. "And I thought we were making progress... but clearly not." he mewed, pulling the most obviously fake smile as he peered down at Alyssumkit. Alyssumkit looked to her father, leaf in her jaws. destinyfang Little ears twitching, the she blinked her emerald gaze, pelt puffing up. "Look, it isn't my fault. You think I wanted to go there?" She snapped, glaring over as her scruffy tail lashed lightly "S.. So don't make it sound like it is." She grumbled quietly. shiversight huffed on to his paw that rested under his chin, "Right.... so you decided it was best not to tell me? How long has that even been going on for?" he mewed, his teeth gritted ever so slightly, "Alyssumkit, it isn't wise to eat leaves, some might be poisonous." he mewed, looking over, yet he no longer possessed the energy to muster up a smile Alyssumkit droped the leaf out of her jaws "don't fight" she whined. destinyfang gazed at alyssumkit "oh were not fighting" the she cat meowed shifting her gaze to the kit wrapping her tail around her, she glared at shiversight.she stood up and swept her tail on the floor and called Alyssumkit to go to bed. Category:Blog posts